Nuestro Quinto año
by D.G1
Summary: Esta historia es algo loca, pero igual leanla, please, ah y dejen reviews...., y, claro, es H/Hr 4ever


Capitulo 1: Amor en Secreto 

N/A: Bueno este es mi (nuestro para ser exacto) primer fic, así que no sean malitos y dejen r/r, a y please léanlo aunque no les guste; otra cosa mi pareja favorita es, por supuesto, h/hr 4ever. 

Mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana del cuarto de su amigo Ron, recordó lo que había sucedido en días anteriores ( la carta que recibió del profesor Dumbledore diciéndole que la casa de los Dursley, donde había pasado toda su vida, ya no era segura, pues, su mayor enemigo, Lord Voldemort andaba tras su pista y no le importaría matar a más muggles en su búsqueda, la muerte del padre de Cedric Diggory, Amos Diggory, por tratar de oponerse a varios mortifagos que querían robarle información del lugar en donde se podía encontrar el, Harry Potter, y la llegada de el Señor Weasley a "su casa" por medio de un traslador para llevarlo a la madriguera), además de eso, pensaba en Hermione, pues el no tenerla cerca le daba miedo, mucho miedo a decir verdad, ya que pudiera ser atacada en cualquier momento por algunos sirvientes de Voldemort y resultar herida o, en el peor de los casos asesinada....., al pensar en esto Harry dio un respingo y se levanto para dirigirse a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, de pronto oyó que alguien lo llamaba a gritos desde la planta baja, era Ron..... 

-Harry, ya llegó – gritaba este 

Al oír esto, Harry bajo tan aprisa que casi arrolla a Ginny, la cual al escuchar los gritos salió de su cuarto para ver que había sucedido; cuando llegó a la parte de la casa de donde provenían los gritos se quedó helado, ¡lo había olvidado!, se había olvidado de que ese mismo día a las tres de la tarde llegaría Hermione junto con la señora Weasley para pasar el resto de las vacaciones con ellos; Harry se sorprendió mucho al verla tan cambiada, su pelo mucho más bello que antes, claro, sus formas de mujer bien delineadas, y además se veía bellísima vestida como toda una muggle, el chico pensó que estaba observando a una diosa cuando la vio llegar. La chica al ver a Harry, se le acerco, lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, lo que provoco que Harry se sonrojara y que Ron se burlara de él, no sin antes sentir algo de celos, ya que ella solo lo había saludado con un afectuoso ¡hola! Con su mano..... 

-¿Cómo estas? – pregunto el chico de cabello negro después de que ella deshizo el abrazo 

-Bien, pero preocupada por ti – contesto ella a su vez 

-Bueno, déjame mostrarte donde vas a dormir – intervino Ron con un tono de voz alto, celoso y enojado además, y con el entrecejo fruncido algo que lo delataba por completo. 

-Pero, pero – negaba la chica, pero al ver el tono decidido del pelirrojo desistió 

-Nada, nada, necesitas dormir ya que fue un largo viaje, ah y Harry necesito hablar contigo, te espero en mi cuarto. 

-Harry se quedó observando como Ron llevaba las cosas de Hermione, mientras la acompañaba al cuarto de Ginny (ahí dormiría), preguntándose el raro comportamiento de su amigo Ron con él y su amiga Hermione..... 

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto un Harry desconcertado mientras veía a Ron entrar al cuarto 

-¿Qué que pasa?, me molesta que cada vez que la ves me haces a un lado – dijo el pelirrojo que estaba rojo de coraje 

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Ron celoso? – se preguntaba Harry al ver que Ron azotaba la puerta mientras salía del cuarto – No, no podía ser, pero si en realidad estaba celoso, ¿sería por él? No, entonces ¿por Hermione? Tal vez, ya que desde hacia varios meses se comportaba de una manera que aparentaba sentir algo más que una simple amistad por ella y ya estaba levantando sospechas..... 

Al día siguiente Harry pasó más de la mitad de la mañana sin hablar con nadie, ya que Ron no le dirigía la palabra y las dos chicas, después de desayunar se dirigieron al cuarto de la más pequeña y estuvieron ahí hasta la hora de comer. 

Entre tanto, Hermione se dedicaba a platicar con Ginny, la cual le comentaba lo mucho que le gustaba Harry, que en ocasiones provocaba que a ella (´mione) le dieran ataques de celos y se comportara de una forma grosera y altanera, que hacia que Ginny la mirara extrañada pero a la vez con un tono de burla ya que iniciaba suposiciones sobre el porque de ese comportamiento extraño, como por ejemplo de que a ella tmb le gustaba Harry, pero aún no se daba cuenta de ese cariño tan especial que le tenía, y sentía temor que lo descubriera, ya que parecía que a Harry no le disgustaba para nada la chica de cabello y ojos marrones (muy bellos, a mi parecer). 

Todos los días fueron casi iguales, solo que pasaban demasiado despacio, sin noticias sobre Voldemort, quizá porque no había pasado nada o porque los señores Weasley lo ocultaban, pero fuera lo que fuera esto le preocupaba a Harry; - ¿qué pasaba?, ¿acaso Voldemort tramaba algo?, ¿por qué no le dolía más su cicatriz? – se atormentaba el adolescente todos los días siguientes en la madriguera. 

El día su cumpleaños, Harry, despertó pues escucho algunos aleteos en su dormitorio (de Ron en realidad), al abrir los ojos se encontró con tres lechuzas (una marrón y dos más negras) que estaban posadas sobre su baúl, inquietas porque deseaban que el chico les desatara de sus patitas las cartas y paquetes que le traían, además de que les diera como recompensa agua y un poco de la comida de Hedwig; Harry se levanto de un salto, emocionado ya que no había recibido una sola carta desde hacia ya un mes, y además con las únicas personas con las que platicaba era con Ginny y Hermione que por lo general se la pasaban encerradas hablando de cosas de mujeres, por lo cual hablaba con ellas durante muy poco tiempo. La primera carta que abrió era de Hagrid que venia con un paquete con comida, la cual Harry jamás comería, ya que el arte culinario de este no era del todo bueno. Harry se dispuso a leer la carta: 

__

_Harry: _

__

_Muchas felicidades, ojalá te guste la comida que te mande. Imagino que te la debes estar pasando muy bien por lo que no te distraigo más. Nos vemos al principio del curso._

__

___Hagrid_

__

Esta carta lo alegró mucho, y seguía pensando en ella mientras abría la otra que era de Sirius... 

_Harry:_

__

_Felicidades, no sabes cuan feliz estoy de que cumplas un año más. Espero que te encuentres muy bien en la casa de los Weasley, y no olvides cuidarte, me despido de ti, ojalá te guste tu regalo._

__

___Sirius_

__

_PD. Buckbeack te desea un muy feliz cumpleaños._J 

El regalo de Sirius era una cámara mágica que traspasaba las paredes y, aunque no lo sabia, le gusto mucho más que la comida de Hagrid. La tercera lechuza solo traía una carta que rápidamente supo que era de Hogwarts, pues observo el escudo, y decía: 

____

___Estimado Harry Potter:_

__

___Por medio de la presente carta se le comunica que ha sido seleccionado para ser prefecto el siguiente curso y los demás, con lo cual esperamos que asuma su puesto a partir del inicio del curso que empieza el 1° de septiembre de este año. Los siguientes alumnos también han sido seleccionados para ser prefectos... _Harry siguió leyendo pero con desinterés hasta que Hermione Granger apareció en la lista, esto lo animo muchísimo, pues "su mejor amiga", al igual que él, iba a ser prefecta. Apenas se disponía a bajar a felicitar a Hermione cuando Ron entro al cuarto, pues el se había levantado mucho antes que Harry..... 

-Harry....eh – decía Ron un poco indeciso – quiero pedirte disculpas por haberme enojado contigo el día que llegó Hermione – 

-No importa ya, lo importante es que no estés enojado – Harry no podía ocultar la alegría que tenía en ese instante 

-Gracias - Ron se sintió más aliviado - ah y allá abajo te están esperando para felicitarte. Vamos 

Harry bajo las escaleras con Ron a toda prisa y al ver a todos reunidos se sintió muy feliz. Comenzaron todos a darle los regalos; la señora Weasley le dio unas galletas muy ricas, su esposo le regalo una secadora de pelo, aunque más bien parecía que se la había prestado para preguntarle como funcionaba, Fred y George no pudieron ir, pero le mandaron toda clase de artículos de broma, ´mione le regalo un álbum de fotos para que colocara las pocas fotos que tenía de sus padres, pero Harry pensó mejor en poner las fotos que tomara con su nueva cámara, también Ginny le obsequio unos pastelitos pero como le daba vergüenza entregarlos cara a cara, obligo a su madre a que se los diera en su nombre, en tanto Ron le dijo que en navidad haría todo lo posible por darle dos obsequios. 

Ese mismo día en la noche Harry les comento a Ron y a Hermione sobre los regalos y la carta de Hogwarts, a lo que Ron reaccionó con enojo, ya que sus dos mejores amigos habían sido seleccionados para ser prefectos y el no, pero después de un rato se calmo. Hermione, entre tanto felicito a Harry y le dijo que ojalá fuera un buen prefecto. 

Los siguientes días Harry se divirtió más, ya que Ron ahora si le hablaba, y le hacían bromas a ´mione y Ginny con los artículos de Fred y George. 

Así llegó el día en que tenían que ir al callejón Diagon para comprar los útiles del siguiente curso. Harry pasó por la tienda de artículos de qüidditch (no se me el nombre), en el que observo un letrero que decía: 

"Próximamente la nueva escoba Rayo de Plata que dejara a todos los amantes de las escobas voladoras, boquiabiertos" 

Algo que a Harry le intereso mucho. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, Harry notaba que aquel callejón no tenía la misma alegría de antes, ahora todos andaban serios y se sentía una preocupación muy grande, por lo cual Harry no quería estar mucho tiempo ahí. Apenas compraron todo y se fueron a la madriguera. 

Harry se quedo asombrado al ver el cambio de callejón, sabia que todos se encontraban preocupados por lo de Voldemort, pero el cambio fue demasiado. 

Los siguientes días Harry seguía impresionado por el cambio de callejón Diagon, y aunque los demás le decían que era de esperarse, el seguía con la misma actitud de asombro. 

****** Fin del Capitulo uno ******* 

Please dejen reviews. 

Atte. D.G. 


End file.
